


Confimation

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Making Up, Tsundere, argument, kind of angst-y in the middle there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima are in the type of relationship you can call 'going out'. But, Kuroo's so popular in university, Tsukishima can't help but getting jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confimation

**Author's Note:**

> A very typical "me" kind of story. You know, kind of half plot-less and all about the tsundere.

With his usual straight face, Tsukishima pushed up his drooping glasses as the final bell of the day rang. He gathered up his books silently, ignoring the chattering of people he considered 'loud' in the lecture room. Even in University, there are such annoying guys, was what the boy thought.

Holding his stack of Econ books tight to his chest, Tsukishima walked at a fast pace past dozens of students who were whispering to themselves along the corridors, on his way to the Sports apartment. His face was flushed; he knew why there was such gossip, but the blonde never seemed to get used to it.

"Hey, that's the guy, right? The one rumored to be going out with Kuroo-san..."

"Eeehhhhh?  _That_ freak? No way! Why would Kuroo-san even want a guy in the first place? I'm a much better fit!"

"..."

* * *

 

" _Kuroo-san!_ "

Tsukishima froze in place at what he saw as he opened the door to Kuroo's dormitory room. There was Kuroo, his hands holding on to the slim wrist of a girl who would've looked acceptable if she'd remove the thick mascara.

Before he could show the twisted expression on his face, Tsukishima turned around, stiff.

"Ah." Kuroo hurriedly dropped the girl's hand and Tsukishima heard the soft  _flop_ of it to her sides. 

"Sorry, Miki-chan. I have a date with my cute kouhai today. Ask me out another day, will you?" even without looking, Tsukishima knew he was flashing  _that_ smile. That super fake smile he trusted himself to not fall for, but did anyway. The way his heart was clutching now was enough proof of that.

The two exchanged a few more sentences in sickeningly sweet voices, and the girl finally brushed past Tsukishima with a sulky look on her face. Tsukishima sneezed at the scent of heavy perfume, dropping his books onto the ground.

"Ah ah; you're such a klutz, Tsukki." Kuroo chuckled, moving forward and bending his long body to help his junior pick up the scattered books. Tsukishima frowned and he knocked his fluffy head against the older man's shoulder, making him stumble slightly. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Yeah." Kuroo said half-heartedly and gave Tsukishima a quick peck on the cheek. The poor boy turned red with embarrassment.

"Oi!!!" he scuttled three feet away, looking left and right. Luckily, the Sports section had an early day today since there was a match later, and most of the students had already left. Still, being Tsukishima, he wasn't taking any chances. He pulled Kuroo by his sleeve and placed his mouth to his ears. "Don't do that!  _This_ is why rumors about us are spreading on campus, dammit!"

After staring at his lover's face for a few seconds, Kuroo gave a sigh. "So _this_ is why you came to look for me? We are going out you know. Unless..." the latter was a mere whisper, and Tsukishima didn't catch what he said.

"Hmm?" he raised half an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Hey, we _are_ going out, right?" 

The question was unexpected, and Tsukishima released his hold on Kuroo immediately. "Wha- What kind of question is that, you idiot?" Tsukishima snatched the books Kuroo had ever so 'kindly' picked up for him, gave him a smack on his head with those very books, and stomped away. 

"Owowow... that hurt.

"...I was serious when I asked that, though..." Kuroo muttered, his curved lips forming a thin line.

* * *

"Ding-dong!" that night, Kuroo came over to Tsukishima's house to help him with his studies. Usually, it'd be the other way round, but Kuroo offered, so why not, was what Tsukishima thought.

Tsukishima took a deep breath. He had thought over this. He can do this. He  _must_ do this. Before he falls too deep into the abyss and can no longer see light (his reason).

"Hey, Tsukki!" Kuroo's smile was bright when Tsukishima opened the door. Tsukishima flinched and hoped his inner conflict wasn't as obvious as he felt. Kuroo held up a pink colored paper bag. "Meat buns!"

"..." Tsukishima choked on his saliva.  _Stop making this so hard for me, you asshole..._

"Hey, lemme come in alrea-"

"Let's break up," Tsukishima cut Kuroo off mid-sentence.

"...Eh?"

Upon seeing the look on Kuroo's face in that moment, Tsukishima regretted it. Despite the man's flirts, his stood-ups, and the way he called him 'Tsukki' - especially the way he called him Tsukki...

I really do love him.

Kuroo's face darkened as he lowered the paper bag to his sides, clutching it tightly. "...Oi. What the fuck's that supposed to mean,  _Kei_?"

Tsukishima lowered his head. He'd never felt so close to crying than that one time, but his pride disallowed him to do so even now. He's always wanted Kuroo to call him by his name, but not like this. Never like this. He bit on his lower lip. He had to see this through the end.

"...I meant what I said," he lifted his head to meet Kuroo's icy stare. "I'm sick and tired of you flirting with girls. I've had enough of you sexually harassing me in school every day. I'm sick of you calling me Tsukki. I'm sick of this relationship..."

Ah. Tsukishima choked on the final sentence. His shoulders were quivering, obviously from the effort of swallowing back tears. Despite as such, Kuroo failed to notice this, likely due to the unbelievable rush of adrenaline to his head. Every muscle in him was telling him to beat Tsukishima to a pulp. But this was not who he was, nor Tsukishima. He wanted to ask for the real reason, but he was afraid of the answer. What if it was really that Tsukishima was tired of him? He wouldn't be able to stand it...

Finally, Kuroo let out a deafening roar and punched the wall with a bloody fist in return. "Is that it? Is that why you didn't want anyone to misunderstand? Very well. It was fun for the past 2 years, Tsukishima-kun.  _Farewell_." With that, Kuroo threw the paper bag containing two meat buns into a still looking down Tsukishima's apartment, and turned to walk away, not turning back even once.

After what felt like a century, Tsukishima shut the door and limped against the wall weakly, letting himself slide down and burying himself in his knees and sobbing pathetically for the choice he made.

_This is for the best... He's... better off without me. Much better with a girl like the one earlier... they looked so compatible..._

* * *

 

"...?" Tsukishima's eyes were forced open by the blinding sunlight. He sat up feeling groggily as the memories of the night of yesterday flooded into him, worsening his headache.

He reached out for his glasses and slipped them on. When Tsukishima tried to get out of bed, he tripped over something and fell onto something else. The impact shook him awake and he saw that his room was littered with empty beer cans.

"Ah..." That's right; he had been drinking all night and some point in time, knocked himself out.

Kuroo's expression replayed in his mind again and again, making Tsukishima's heart tighten in pain. "Ugh..." Trying to ignore the ache, he felt his way to the bathroom to wash himself. When he was finally out, refreshed, he saw that was already afternoon.

He'd skipped school for the first time. But, oh well, what was it to Tsukishima who'd already memorised all the textbooks and got perfect scores in every test?

He called in to report sick and continued skipping school, knowing the lecturers will turn a blind eye to his actions for his excellent grades. Every day, Tsukishima checked his phone. 0 new text messages. 0 missed calls. 0 voicemails.

Not a thing from Kuroo.

Tsukishima sighed. Then again, what was he hoping for after what he'd done? He was a jerk. Utterly, completely, fully pledged asshole who decided single-handedly that he wanted to break up for a foolish reason. How could he expect anything? He was just back to the starting point before he'd met Yamaguchi; back to being the alone Tsukishima. Nothing more, nothing less.

But why was it that ever since he'd held Kuroo's hand, felt Kuroo's warmth, his soft lips, that he felt so cold now?

_Ding-dong!_

Tsukishima couldn't deny it - he jumped. Not from shock, but from hope that it was Kuroo. He flung the door open with hopeful eyes. "Tsukishima?" 

His face sagged in disappointment. Ah; it was simply a classmate. Eyeing him from head to toe, Tsukishima saw that he was holding a stack of papers in a bag. 

Assignments.

Of course; he hasn't been going to school for who-knows how long.

"Come in," Tsukishima regained his posture and invited his classmate in, but the other party shook his head. "No, it's alright; I just came to drop by work. By the way, Kuroo Tetsurou-san from the Sports department had been worried..."

Tsukishima lost it as soon as he heard Kuroo's name. One tear fell, followed by a dozen more. Before long; no, in fact, within ten seconds, it was a flood of salty liquid dripping down his cheeks and onto the carpet Kuroo bought for him last year.

Kuroo. When had he become such a big part of Tsukishima's life?

"T-Tsukishima?!" his classmate seemed flabbergasted at this sudden turn of events. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Does your stomach still hurt?"

Tsukishima took off his foggy glasses to dab at his watery eyes, shaking his head madly because he simply couldn't speak.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a sudden roar and the two were pulled apart. Kuroo was standing before Tsukishima, glaring at his classmate with a look of the untamed cat he was. " _Get away from him._ "

The poor classmate whimpered and cautiously as if dealing with an enraged animal, he placed the assignments down and ran away at the speed of lightning.

Kuroo then turned to Tsukishima with the same look and pulled him by his wrist into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck did that bastard do to you?" he cornered Tsukishima to a wall and growled, his eyes gleaming in a deadly way. The boy shook his head, his fluffy hair not matching the mood.

"It wasn't him... it's  _you_..." Kuroo suddenly looked like he was slapped in the face and backed away instantly. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry for being concerned that you missed school for  _two weeks_. Bye." Just as he turned away for the second time, Tsukishima decided he hated seeing his back and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Don't go, you idiot...!" a pained look flashed past Kuroo's face before he pulled Tsukishima into an embrace. "Goddammit, Kei! First you demand a breakup, and now this? Just what the fuck are you trying to do to me... Even though you're just a brat..." Kuroo's words contradicted himself as he dug his face into Tsukishima's hair.

They stayed like that for moments until Tsukishima settled down. He then pulled himself away in embarrassment. His eyes were red and puffy. Kuroo ruffled the boy's hair and weighed his head on Tsukishima's.

"Hey," his voice was a vibration in Tsukishima's ears. "Can you tell me why you wanted to break up if it's gonna make you look like this...?"

"Oh. That." Tsukishima suddenly turned away, a bashful look on his face. That piqued Kuroo's interest. He peered into Tsukishima's face to assert pressure on the boy two years his junior.

"Don't tell me it's something _stupid_ , is it?" 

Under the pointed look, Tsukishima gave in and told Kuroo the reason.

"Wha -  _What the actual fuck?!_ " Tsukishima thanked the Heavens that he had a soundproof apartment. "Are you saying that you don't even have faith in yourself that you're more attractive than a fucking girl who applies so much mascara it makes one wanna puke?! More importantly, you didn't have faith in  _me!_ "

Tsukishima fell silent and his facial muscles stiffened. Everything Kuroo's saying is true. He didn't have any right to rebut. All of a sudden, he felt his cheeks being cupped and he was forcefully met with a rough, deep kiss. When he finally felt short of breath, the kiss was broken.

"Now, listen here, Tsukishima Kei. I've fucking loved you for three years, and I'm not letting you go even if you want me to. Ever. Even if you hate me for it. Get it?" 

Tsukishima teared up for the second time that day. Ahhh, Kuroo really drives me nuts. Tsukishima gave in to the man and threw his arms around his neck, caressing the spiky black hair.

"...A teary face doesn't suit you at all, Kuroo-san."

And they laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so OOC towards the end but I hope you liked it ;; Will try for a fluffy one next time.


End file.
